


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by sxpphic



Category: Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: AU, Half sisters, Murder, Violence, rape mention, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpphic/pseuds/sxpphic
Summary: Red takes out Piscatella. Joan helps.





	

Red looked down at the bloodied body in front of her with a smirk planted firmly on her red lips. The amazonian woman next to her smiled proudly. The women were half sisters, connected by their father. Galina learned that she wasn't the only one who was treated like a foot soldier in her father's games. But she wasn't raped, either.  
"Another job well done."  
"He's bound not to mess with you again."  
"He fucked up when he came to Litchfield." The short red-head growled, her blue eyes twinkling in malice. Joan lay a hand on her shorter sister's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly before muttering something in Russian.  
"Mertvyye ne boltayut"

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two Russians with all my heart ;))


End file.
